Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny
Interlude Mr. Ice: This day Disney's most famous rivalry with Warner Bros is fighting! Mr. Fire: And this rivals are a Mouse and a Rabbit! Mr. Ice: Will the Mouse win? Mr. Fire: Or will be the Rabbit? Mickey Mouse Mr. Ice: Michael Theodore Mouse.... The Mascot of Disney! Mr. Fire: Mickey Mouse ends being created by Walter Elias "Walt" Disney after Walt lost the rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and he originally was going to have the name Mortimer, but Walt Disney's Wife decided to name him Mickey. Mr. Ice: Mickey has appeared on Books, Movies, Television Shows, Videogames and is basically the most famous cartoon character! Mr. Fire: And that's the thing that start Mickey's rivalry with Bugs.... Mr. Ice: Mickey Mouse also has the Famous Toonforce, which allows him to break the law of physics and do insane things such as Reality Warping, and Mickey is also basically more older than Bugs Bunny, meaning he has the advantage of having experience! Mr. Fire: And Mickey too can literally multiply himself, making many clones as he want! Mr. Ice: Mickey also has a great speed, being capable of run more faster when he is scared, and can literally run out a Giant Tornado, and he's capable of walk into the Realm of Darkness, a place where time don't exists, and he is faster than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind Vehicle, and he can run fast enough to look as a Blur! Mr. Fire: Mickey is also so acrobatic, can react to knifes, arrows and lasers! And he also can dodge lasers from the Blotworx Dragon and the Blotworkx Workers too! Mr. Ice: Mickey also can break the Fourth Wall and escaped of the Fictional World to messes up with the frames, and can also resist to mental attacks! Mr. Fire: And Mickey also grabbed a Miniature Sun with his hands pulling down the sun of the sky and it Cooked Anyone that saw it alive! Mr. Ice: Mickey also can manipulate his Own Body, and can reform from being crushed! And he also can turn his ears into Parachutes! Mr. Fire: Also has a Healing Factor which allows him regenerate with what he is hit and can survive with his Heart or Brain removed and can heal himself from being reduced to a Skeleton! Mr. Ice: He also can bring things from his imagination or dreams in reality! or with even just a mere thought. Mr. Fire: And Mickey is also a Jedi and has a Lightsaber, his own Starfighter, and his own Droid, and can use The Force which allows Mickey enchance his stats, create Force Barriers, use Mind Trick to confuse an enemy, create Illusions, Force Push and Force Pull. Mr. Ice: Mickey can cut through fire with a pair of Scissors, and can reverse Goofy being broken into pieces, and reverse a Tornado! Mr. Fire: Mickey Mouse has a Magic Paintbrush which has 2 Sustances, the Paint, a good sustance allows Mickey create things melted by the Thinner, and the Thinner, an evil sustance is like a Toon-Acid that can Kill Cartoon Characters, melting them if hits them and it also can allows that Mickey's enemies becomes into his allies! Mr. Ice: Mickey also has Hammerspace, which allows him pull out Revolvers, Cannons, Hammers, and Tommy Guns! Mr. Fire: Mickey also show be strong enought how to tie up a Giant! Mr. Ice: Yeah, and Mickey is too so smarter in detective situations, being able to solve cases and he Switched Bodies with Julius a once but he still managed to save Minnie, and he also could trick a Genie into being the most poweful being in the world. Mr. Fire: Mickey can knock out a guy with One Punch, could knock out Cat Soldiers with a Hammer, could take down Mizerabel, who controled the Castle of Illusion, and tanked Blows of Pete, who is a Powerhouse! Mr. Ice: Mickey tanked Hits from a Giant Sized Shadow Blot who could destroy an entire Wasteland, tanked Dynamite, took out a Boxing Kangaroo beating in Boxing Smiling all the time tank his own Thinner, and tank Oswald's Fire Works who literally blew up the Shadow Blot and he could also hold a Miniature Sun in is hands, without being affected by anything! Mr. Fire: And Mickey fought Phantom Blot, Mad Scientists, and more enemies! Mr. Ice: And Mickey also has Magic and can do Magic Spells and can conjure the Power of Yen Sid's Magic Hat, and can also shrink people down, flatten them, or etc. Mr. Fire: And with the Magic Hat Mickey's Magic Skills are increased, allowing him bring objects to life, and if are destroyed, will duplicate and turn full sized he can summon lifing objects, trew Fireballs, absorb magic attacks, and can summon living Brooms, that can create a Cloud to strike enemies with Lighting by throwing water from buckets and can shoot Blasts of Magic, use Telekinesis, Manipulate the Weather, make objects grow gigantic, create matter out of nowhere and suck peoples into a vortex! Mr. Ice: Mickey has a Spin Attack and can do a Bounce on an enemy, which even works on Ghosts! And outsmarted the Phantom Blot, trick enemies, use Piano Keys as Bullets, and created a Decoy Himself using literally rocks and sticks, and knows about Chemistry, and can also hypnotize people and has a Flare Gun, which allows him to shoot light beams and he is too an Skilled Swordman and a good fighter in physical combat, even mastering Martial Arts, can fight with an Axe, and defeated enemies being Blindfolded! Mr. Fire: Mickey Mouse also can be scaled to Minnie, who once spun Pete around so hard she shattered the moon, can be scaled to Goofy who shattered the sun on at least two times and once withstood the force of a leaf blower which pushed the sun right out of the sky, likely scales to Zeus (Due to scaling Sora who can take blows from the Titans who are a threat to/can defeat Zeus), and Zeus was able to move a Collection of 614 stars at MFTL speeds to form a constellation of Sora, Donald and Goofy and asuming those stars are the same size as the sun, the feat could yield 100,860 Tenatons of TNT (More than enough power to completely obliterate the sun and almost 3 times as powerful supernova) and thought it should be noticed that "Stars" in Kingdom Hearts universe are Worlds/Planets opposed to actual stars, thought such a feat would still be Large Star Level regardless. Mr. Ice: Mickey also can be scaled to Donald Duck, who lifted two condensed stars off the ground in the Space Olympics (Thought he couldn't hold them up for long), keep in mind that during the Space Olympics, one of the Competidors lifted two condensed moons and one condensed Black Hole, can be scaled to Goofy, who was uneffected by Clarabelle Cow Singing so loud she shattered the Moon speed, can be scaled to Donald who can dodge/react to speedblitzing comets, can keep up with the likes of Sora, Riku, Members of Organization XIII, Xemmas, and Xenahort in Kingdom Hearts, and Sora and Riku can react a surrounding array of laser blasts from all directions with no room to dodge, but constantly reflect/block the attacks togheter, can navegate the Gummi Ship which is capable to Space Travel, can be scaled to Ventus, who was capable of moving in tendem with Stitch's space craft in Hyperdrive, which traveled to earth in a time frame of 130 seconds, can easily keep pace with Pluto who casually ran through the entire Solar System in seconds. This includes running from Neptune to The Sun in only a single second, a speed feat is nearly 20,000 times the speed of light. Mr. Fire: And Mickey scales to Eaga Beeva; who can pilot ships that traverse the universe at massively faster than light speeds. Mr. Ice: And Mickey Mouse in Kingdom Hearts has the Kingdom Key D, Which is a Magical Key gives magical skills at the user, and the attacks are Pearl, an attack creates a Magical Ball of light and shoots it at an enemy, he can too use Pearl in a rapid sucession for a raging storm of the light orbs, making heavy damage, and Holy restores Mickey's health completely, or the health of everybody he chooses, and the Kingdom Key D has alot of range and focuses in combo strikes, meaning is good for fighting in both air and ground and if Mickey is about to die or is near conciousness, he will call on Damage Control, which is an Attack that halves the damage taken by the enemies, Mickey is able to use Defender, which is an Attack that boosts Mickey's durability, Second Chance helps Mickey survive a Fatal Attack, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, with Mini Mickey shrinks his enemies, Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot Magic Traps at the opponent which stuns enemies when tripped, and Sign of Faith generates a Miniature Tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies, before a Beam of Light fires from the center, knocking all the enemies to the ground, leabing them stunned. Mr. Fire: Stopza allows Mickey stoptime temporally, Light Charge allows Mickey spins around while charging into targets and striking them into light-biased magic from the Kingdom Key D, Mickey will jump and be surrounded in a orb of light, before releasing six orbs of light that home in on the target and deal damage and also has Kind of Gravity Manipulation and can use Magnetism to move even large heavy objects around! Mr. Ice: And Mickey also has Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine gaining a form named Super Mickey, which allows him fly and can lift his house with just a Hand! Mr. Fire: But that form just hard minutes..... Mr. Ice: And now it's time to talk about his Magical Quest Outfits! Mr. Fire: The Sweeper Outfit allows him to suck up projectiles, with the Cowboy Outfit has a Great Jump ability, his Stick Horse can dash forwards at Great Speeds, Pop Gun Shoots Corks that can hit enemies from a distance, and can smash through blocks, boxes and chests and has a Knight Armor, with a Pole weapon with a Boxing Glove, with a Shield allows him to block projectiles, and he can bust throught barricades, and a fully charged attack does alot of damage. Mr. Ice: The Three Climbing Gear, which allows him to ensnare enemies and spin them, the rope can also wrap around heavy objects like crates and barrels and throw them and finally Magician Mickey, which shoots White Magic Birds, which can be used as magic projectiles, which can turn weapons of enemies in flowers or other things, and the projectiles can also be redirected. Mr. Fire: However, Mickey has his weaknesses, is easy to be outsmarted or tricked with ease, can still pain and can be cocky and arrogant. Mr. Ice: But don't here than messes with Disney's mascot! He's yet the most famous mouse of the cartoons and the history! Mickey Mouse: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Bugs Bunny Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny, the mascot of Warner Bros! Mr. Fire: Bugs Bunny was created in the late 1930s by Leon Schlesinger Productions, who would in the future become Warner Bros. Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny has appeared in various cartoons, films, videogames, comics and more, eventually becoming one of the most popular cartoon characters ever, but behind of Mickey Mouse. Mr. Fire: Bugs Bunny first than nothing is known for being an Antrophomorfic Rabbit who is a trickster, capable of tricking his enemies! Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny also has Toonforce, which allows him break the law of physics and also with it he is capable to saw off Florida in Seconds! Mr. Fire: Bugs Bunny in Duck Amuck, show that he is capable of erasing and recreating the whole world, toying around with Daffy Duck, this soon became known as Animator Mode. Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny also can burrow through the world at great speeds and has resistance to Mind Control or Hypnosis, however, is not compeletely inmune. Mr. Fire: Bugs Bunny can too break the fourth wall and escape the fictional world and has fooled many of his enemies with Disguises, and can literally use Carrots as a Weapon to sting. Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny also has Hammerspace that allows him to pull out Hammers, Shotguns, Bombs, Dynamite, etc. Mr. Fire: Also can tie peoples to rockets and send them to Black Holes! Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny also has a Carrot Lightsaber, which he is skilled with using it, has a Time Machine allows him Time Travel, where he can take himself and his opponent to other time periods, and with Animator Mode, is god like and recreate a character in his image! Mr. Fire: Bugs also has strenght enough that he can throw a Robot Rhino around is taller than him and can run over 100 miles per hour! Mr. Ice: Bugs Bunny can too tank a Shotgun blast to the face and getting blown up, tanked getting blowed up by dynamite, his ears can spin around allowing him to fly, can travel to realities and take people here, even if they never existed in those dimensions, and can function as a Body despite having his head erased by the animator! Mr. Fire: He too has a super form called Super Rabbit where he gains like Superman powers and flight tanks to Super Carrots and can catch a Cannon Ball, and can be scaled to Stupor Duck, Daffy Duck's alter ego, and stop a speeding airplane! Mr. Ice: He also could stomp Validus with mere brute strenght, is completely Bulletproof and can blitz Validus, fly through cities, has super hearing, and has super sneezes capable of putting out fire. Mr. Fire: Bugs also can drink Hyde Juice, which turns him as Monster Bugs, where he is very agressive and attacks with his claws, and can beat up a robot twice his size and tank attacks from those kinds of robots and can create large green waves by stomp the ground! Mr. Ice: However, Bugs Bunny has his weaknesses, he's basically less older than his opponent, is cocky, can be attracted to attractive women or female rabbits, Daffy Duck once became an animator and recreated Bugs Bunny's body, Bugs is vulnerable to transmutation, most of his enemies are idiots, not completely inmune to hypnosis, lost to Cecil Turtle, altough he once outsmarted him, and Elmer Fudd actually managed to become the animator once and change Bugs Bunny's appearance, and was once transformed into a pig, and was devolved by Marvin's Space Time Gun and turned in a primitive rabbit. Mr. Fire: But don't here that messes with Warner Bros's famous mascot! He's so a good trickster who might trick you with ease! Bugs Bunny: Nyeeh,what's up doc? Fatal Fiction (Bugs Bunny kicks the box away as a coin appears with Mickey winning the home territory advantage, the fight taking place in The House of Mouse) Mr. Ice: Well, it looks like Mickey having the hom territory advantage, but he can still beating his Warner Bros rival? Mr. Fire: Well it's time to see ---- (The House of Mouse) A white Antrophomorfic Rabbit was sitting down on a Bench, eating a Carrot while was reading a Newspaper, that Rabbit was Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny was smiling until he saw in the Newspaper that a Black Antrophomofic Mouse is more famous than him, that Mouse was Mickey Mouse. Bugs Bunny angrily makes the Newspaper a Ball and threw it into a Trashbag and angrily said: Bugs Bunny: That mouse is yet more famous than me, well I need start to finish this rivalry now! Bugs Bunny runs away until he see The House of Mouse and Bugs touches the door. Suddenly, Mickey opens the door and said: Mickey Mouse: Hello? Bugs Bunny replied. Bugs Bunny: Nyeeh,what's up doc? Bugs angrily pulled out a Mallet smacking Mickey in his Head into the ground, knocking him. As Mickey regained conciousness, he angrily kicked Bugs out of his House, closing the door saying. Mickey Mouse: Why you punched me? Bugs Bunny: Doc, you're yet more famous than me, it's time to end this rivalry now! Mickey Mouse: We cannot do a truce? Mickey tried to do a Handshake but Bugs simply ignores Mickey and punched him in the face. Mickey now is angrily and said: Mickey Mouse: Well, I tried be peacifoul with you, but you asked for a fight! Mickey suddenly kicks Bugs Bunny away and Mickey pulled out his Kingdom Key D as Bugs pulled out a Carrot. FIGHT! Bugs Bunny throws his Carrot at Mickey who suddenly said. Mickey Mouse: Whoa! Mickey Mouse suddenly jumped and dodged the Carrot but Bugs suddenly take out more Carrots throwing them at Mickey who is dodging them until he have the idea of slash the Carrots with his Keyblade!, and he jumped at Bugs throwing his Kingdom Key D right into Bugs Bunny's Chest making he yelled in Pain and slashes Bugs Bunny's body alot of times making Bugs was bleeding until Mickey kicked Bugs into The House of Mouse entrance, knocking him. Bugs gets up but he get punched by Mickey in the face and Mickey tried to slash Bugs with his Keyblade who dodged and kicked Mickey in the ground and Bugs suddenly pulled out his Lightsaber. Mickey quickly gets up and looks Bugs' Lightsaber so Mickey said. Mickey: So you have one Lightsaber? I also have one, ha ha! Mickey suddenly pulled out his own Lightsaber and Bugs Bunny said. Bugs: You know this means war! Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse are clashing weapons many times until Bugs kicked Mickey in aside and tried to slash him but Mickey kicked Bugs away and use The Force to push Bugs in a wall out of his house, and shock him. Mickey Mouse is shocking Bugs who is weakened and was coughing and Mickey Mouse said: Mickey Mouse: It's time this ends for now Bugs.... Bugs Bunny (coughing): Wait.... Mi... Mickey..... I'm sorry with you..... We can do a truce? Mickey suddenly stops shocking Bugs with a preocupation face and he said: Mickey Mouse: Of course, hey Bugs I can health you, wait a moment. Mickey suddenly pulled out his Kingdom Key D and use Holy restoring Bugs' health completely. Now, Bugs gets up slowly of the ground and decide do a Handshake with Mickey.... But Bugs was smirking smiling..... He was tying up Mickey to a Rocket! Suddenly, Bugs stopped the Handshake smiling and Mickey was with a Smile on his face until Mickey noticed he was tied to a Rocket. Mickey Mouse: What, Bugs help me! Bugs Bunny: Sorry doc, but this rivalry will end now! Mickey suddenly is scared as the Rocket send he flying to the space! Mickey was scared smiling! Bugs Bunny: That's all folks! Bugs smiled and he is walking away and Mickey is flying to a Black Hole, Mickey was scared until he think an idea. Mickey Mouse: Ha ha! Mickey decide use the Kingdom Key D cutting the tie of the Rocket and melted it with the Thinner! But now Mickey is falling to the earth! Mickey Mouse: Oh, oh! Mickey starts to scream falling to the earth but he has the idea of use his Ears as Parachutes to land on the ground where Bugs was and use his Paintbrush pointing it at Bugs. Bugs saw Mickey and was surprised and said. Bugs Bunny: What, what do you do to survive! Mickey suddenly said. Mickey Mouse: Is a secret thing I do to survive and I will kill you now! Mickey shoots Thinner at Bugs who scared dodges and it end melting a Street Wall scaring Bugs. Mickey is suddenly shooting more Thinner at Bugs who is dodging the attacks making Mickey end melting things like Cars, Walls, and Street Walls until Bugs scammed Mickey's Paintbrush as Mickey was surprised. Bugs Bunny: That's all to you Mickey! Bugs suddenly shoots Thinner at Mickey who dodges and he jumped punching Bugs' face sending him to a phew meters almost to the entrance of The House of Mouse and recover his Paintbrush. Mickey Mouse: Ha ha! Mickey suddenly makes a Spin Attack and is hitting Bugs Bunny alot of times stunning him until Mickey kicked Bugs Bunny to the ground of the entrance of The House of Mouse. Bugs gets up as Mickey creates a Television with his Paintbrush with distracted Bugs and the Television shows Mickey Mouse Cartoons annoying Bugs who pulled out a Mallet and destroyed the Television. Bugs Bunny: You're showing me you're horrible cartoons! My cartoons are better than your owns and the Kids prefier you as I'm a shadow! That's why I want to stop this rivalry for a once! Mickey Mouse: My cartoons no sucks! You just try to mess up with me, in really I can think you're cartoons sucks! Bugs Bunny: You know this means the war! Bugs Bunny angrily decide tried to smack Mickey again with his Mallet, but Mickey dodges and decide pull out his own Mallet and both are clashing weapons until Bugs smacked Mickey into the ground but Mickey quickly got up and kicked Bugs away and smacked Bugs with his Mallet to a wall of The House of Mouse. Bugs Bunny then pulled out a Shotgun and shoots Bullets at Mickey who is scared outrunning the Bullets until he have the idea of pull out a Tommy Gun and both starts clashing Bullets until both hasn't munition. Then Bugs decide throw a Bomb at Mickey who threw it at Bugs and both was throwing the bomb until the bomb end exploding into Mickey's face but Mickey wasn't so affected, surprising Bugs a bit, making Mickey had a Smoke face and Mickey clears the smoke of the explosion. Bugs suddenly decide use his Time Machine trying to Time Travel but Mickey has the idea of take out his Paintbrush shooting Thinner at the Time Machine melting it. Bugs suddenly, pulled out a Letter that said "Yikes". Mickey then tried to melt Bugs with Thinner who dodged and Bugs decide smack Mickey with his Mallet to a wall. Then Mickey recovers and runs to Bugs and started a Fist-Fight punching eachother until Mickey kicked Bugs away and grabbed Bugs from his Ear spinning him until throw him into a wall and punched Bugs in the face who kicked Mickey away. Suddenly Mickey decide use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine and Bugs pulled out the Super Carrot, Mickey becomes into Super Mickey and Bugs into Super Rabbit! Mickey suddenly flied punching Bugs away out of The House of Mouse, but Bugs recovers and flied at Mickey and they flies staring a Fist-Fight in the Sky, punching eachother alot of times... This stills into many moments.... Until both returned to normal and was falling to the ground! Mickey decide make his Ears as Parachutes and Bugs spinned his Ears and both flies landing well into the ground. Bugs decide kick Mickey away and drink of the Hyde Juice, and becomes into Monster Bugs! And tried to attack Mickey with his claws who is scared dodging the attacks, until he has the idea of leave of the cartoon! And flips the frames of the Chamera many times until Bugs was hurt into the ground and returns to normal. Mickey then returns to the cartoon and decide tried to use his Paintbrush to kill Bugs! But Bugs kicks Mickey away and exit of the Cartoon! Bugs suddenly draw a Magic Mouse Trap trying to kill Mickey who noticed it and melted it with his Paintbrush with the Thinner and Bugs is drawing Anvils to attack Mickey who is dodging the attacks, and Bugs tried erase Mickey out of existence but Mickey also leave of the Cartoon! Mickey suddenly kicked Bugs away! And Mickey suddenly uses The Force and pushed Bugs into a wall shocking him! Mickey was shocking Bugs and he pulled out his Paintbrush! Mickey Mouse: Sorry Bugs, but it's time to solve this rivalry now! Bugs Bunny: But wait.... Mi.... Mickey! Help me, I'm sorry with you! Mickey Mouse: I not would believe you then of show you're truce at me and you attacked me! Sorry but this rivalry is going to finish now! Mickey suddenly uses the Thinner, melting Bugs who is screaming in pain and he ends up into a Green Puddle on the Ground! K.O! Mickey suddenly smiled and he returns to the Cartoon and walks freely to The House of Mouse. Results Mr. Fire: WOW, That was amazing! Mr. Ice: First than nothing Bugs Bunny can be stronger physically, but Mickey Mouse show can be stronger because he literally threw the Sun! Mr. Fire: Also, Mickey can be faster because he scaled to Sora and Riku, and walk into the Realm of Darkness, where time basically don't exists! Mr. Ice: Bugs is also more durable than Mickey because he tanked an Explosion that blasted off portions of the Moon with no significative injuries, and he is also smarter than Mickey, and might trick him with ease, but Mickey is also pretty smart and might know soon that Bugs is tricking him and no end falling into Bugs' tricks and also Mickey has experience and is more older than Bugs! Mr. Fire: And Bugs also has Toonforce even Mickey and Hammerspace! Mr. Ice: But weapons like the Paintbrush can be capable to kill Bugs because Thinner can kill Cartoon Characters! Mr. Fire: It seems Looney Tunes end having an EPIC end! Mr. Ice: Mickey Mouse wins.Category:Skyblazero Category:Competitive Rivalry Theme Category:Mickey Mouse vs Looney Tunes Themed Fatal Fictions